Modo debug
Modo debug ou modo depuração é uma opção desbloqueável dentro de jogos e que são apenas acessíveis por meio de códigos. Podem disponibilizar objetos, trajes, penteados ou outros. Estes conteúdos debug são criados pelos desenvolvedores do jogo e escondidos dentro do mesmo. Podem ser tons de pele diferentes , trajes vestidos ou penteados usados por NPCs (como uniformes de NPCs ou da carreira do próprio Sim). Também existem aqueles que, por algum motivo, não foram adicionados ao jogo final mas ainda estão disponíveis dentro do jogo. The Sims 2 thumb|275px|Com auxílio do modo depuração do Criar um Sim, é possível encontrar o uniforme do mascote da universidade e o cabelo bagunçado disponível quando um Sim leva um choque.Um exemplo clássico é o modo depuração do Criar um Sim em The Sims 2. Ativando o código boolprop testingcheatsenabled true e pressionando, ao mesmo tempo, as teclas "SHIFT" e "N" faz o CAS entrar em modo debug. Com auxílio do mesmo, vários outros penteados e trajes são desbloqueados para o uso, como o traje e penteado do ladrão, da empregada doméstica e do entregador de pizza, assim como o traje da Dona Morte e do Coelho do Apoio Social. Outros, mais cômicos, incluem um corpo invisível, o esqueleto e o cabelo que aparecem quando o Sim é eletrocutado e o corpo de um Servus (em suas versões masculina e feminina). Alguns trajes e penteados (como o da Dona Morte ou a cabeça dos Servus ) não são fisicamente adaptados para Sims normais e, embora ainda utilizáveis, não se adaptam corretamente ao físico do Sim. Trajes debug normalmente estão no fim do catálogo na categoria Casual, assim como os penteados. Poucos conteúdos incomuns estão presentes em outras categorias de roupas ou penteados. Mas objetos debug também podem ser acessados fora do Criar um Sim. O Tombstone of Life and Death, o Rodney's Death Creator e o Sim Modder são todos objetos debug disponibilizados ao pressionar a tecla SHIFT e clicar com o botão direito em um Sim. Confira esta página para conferir outros conteúdos disponibilizados por meio do cheat "testingcheatsenabled". The Sims 3 thumb|left|275px|Roupa do "Modo Robô" dos [[Amante de Robôs|amantes de robôs, disponibilizado no CAS.]]The Sims 3 também possui conteúdos disponibilizados no Criar um Sim, agora por meio do código unlockOutfits, que disponibiliza vários trajes ocultos. Outro grande destaque é o código buydebug on (que só pode ser ativado após testingcheatsenabled estiver ativado também), que disponibiliza uma nova categoria no Modo Compra e Modo Construção sob os objetos classificados por função, com mais objetos debug para serem comprados diretamente do mesmo. 300px|thumb|Interface do Modo Compra em modo de depuração.Dentro desta nova categoria (cujo ícone é um ponto de interrogação), é possível encontrar geradores de peixes, sementes, insetos, joias e metais; assim como objetos de tumba (como buracos de parede, marcadores de sala de tumba, painéis de ativação ocultos ou não, assim como decoração geral) e objetos subaquáticos (majoritariamente plantas e rochas decorativas). Há também objetos diversos (decorações de vizinhança, conchas de edifícios, prêmios e gnomos de jardim) na categoria de mesmo nome. The Sims 4 thumb|275px|Catálogo em modo de depuração.Em The Sims 4, o código buydebug da geração passada foi disponibilizado aos jogadores depois do quinto patch. Os simmers agora poderiam ativar o código bb.showhiddenobjects, onde vários objetos decorativos antes não passíveis de serem adicionados podem ser adicionados e manipulados. Categoria:Mecânica do jogo Categoria:The Sims 2 Categoria:The Sims 3 Categoria:The Sims 4 Categoria:Códigos